Wammy's Boy: Spirit of the Past
by Cheshire in Wonderland
Summary: Chaque orphelins de Wammy a un passé sombre. Near, Mello et Matt ne font malheureusement pas exception à la règle. Chapitre 1: Near. Chapitre 2: Mello. Chapitre 3: Matt. Je peu écrire le passé de L ou de BB sur demande :


Bonjour tout le monde ! Après, hmm... un petit temps d'inactivité, je reviens avec une nouvelle idée ! Cette fois, Near, Mello et Matt (et peut-être L et BB) sont les perso' principaux de ma petite invention. Je me suis toujours demander pourquoi ils avaient tel caractère ou tel habitude, et je me suis mise à leur inventer des passés. Le Rating est M pour tout les chapitres mais pour des raisons différentes, du coup, chaque chapitre aura son propre Warning.

Warning: M pour Gore et Folie, + vrai nom de Near

**Near: Spirit of the Past**

_Du sang, partout; sur mes mains, mes jambes, mes cheveux, les murs, le sol, le plafond; tout est coloré de cette couleur sombre et effrayante. Je suis là, inerte, mon propre sang se mêlant à tant d'autre; je ne sens déjà plus mes jambes. Ma vision est trouble, les sons se font lointain et confus; il n'y a aucune chance que je survive. Il est là lui aussi, tout près, un sourire dément dessiné sur son beau visage. Mon corps tout entier s'engourdit, et je perds connaissance._

_AAAAAAAAHHH !

Un cri me réveille brusquement. Je m'assois rapidement, presque automatiquement, encore secoué du cauchemar que je viens de faire. Il me faut un moment pour réalisé que je suis celui qui vient de crier à m'en blesser la gorge. J'inspire un bon coup pour me calmer. _Juste un cauchemar, _je me répète inlassablement. _Juste un cauchemar..._

Mais alors pourquoi suis-je dans cette chambre inconnue, blanche, entouré de gens que je ne connais pas ?

Une jeune femme, vêtue de blanc uniquement, s'approche de moi avec un air concerné:

_Nate ? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

Je réfléchis à cette question sortit de nul part, et me concentre sur les sensation dans mon corps. Ma tête semble aller bien, mes bras et mon torse me tire un peu, mais ça va. Par contre, toute la partie en dessous de ma taille, et bien... Je ne peut plus la sentir. C'est comme si je n'avait plus de jambes. Sans doute que quelque m'avait donner une drogue quelconque contre la douleur... Ce qui voulait dire...

L'infirmière m'agrippa brutalement la main, alors que je m'apprêtais à relever le drap qui me recouvrait. Apercevant mon expression perdus, sa prise sur mon poignet se fit plus douce, et elle m'offrit un sourire hésitant.

_Il est peut-être préférable que tu attendes la venus du médecin, fit-elle.

Je donnais un petit hochement de tête, puis la jeune femme quitta la chambre. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais là, comme si mon cerveau avait décidé de supprimer des souvenirs trop horribles a supporter... Mais pourquoi étais-je seul ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que mes parents et ma petite sœur, Jenna, n'étaient pas là ? Tant de questions sans réponses, moi qui avait la réputation d'un génie...

La jeune infirmière ne tarda à revenir, cette fois accompagné d'un homme dans la quarantaine, sans doute mon médecin. L'homme m'offrit un sourire chaleureux et un peu triste, avant de s'assoir sur le bord de mon lit immaculé. La jeune femme alla se mettre en garde-à-vous près de la porte, comme si elle voulait se faire oublier. Je focalisais toute mon attention au médecin. Il se racla la gorge, feuilleta son rapport, puis commença enfin à parler.

_Alors, Nate, comment te sens-tu ?

_Mon torse et mes bras me font un peu mal, mais ça va. Par contre, je ne sens plus mes jambes. Vous m'avez donné des antidouleurs ?

Ma voix me semblait totalement inconnue, roque, sans doute du au temps que je ne l'avais pas utilisé.

_Oui, sinon ton corps n'aurait pas pu se reposer comme il se doit. Maintenant, est-ce que tu te rappelle pourquoi tu es là ?

Je fis non de la tête, puis je commençais à poser toute sortes de question:

_Comment va Jenna ? Et mes parents ? Où sont-ils ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Combien de temps ai-je dormis ? Est-ce que je suis gravement blesser ? Je vais mourir ? Est-ce que...

_Holà holà, pas si vite, fit le médecin, toujours souriant. Une chose à la fois.

_Où est Jenna ?

Le médecin perdit tout de suite à l'entente du nom de ma jumelle. Nous étions vraiment inséparable, et vous savez se qu'ils disent; nous étions comme deux moitié, toujours ensemble, et aussi des opposés complémentaires. Il était tout simplement naturel que je m'inquiète en premier pour elle.

_Parlons d'abord de toi, d'accord ?

Son changement de sujet ne me plaisait pas vraiment, mais j'étais trop fatigué pour refuser, alors je ne répondis rien, lui laissant comprendre que j'étais d'accord.

_Bon, il semblerait que tu es subit peu de dommage à la tête, par chance. Ton torse et tes bras ont quelque bleus plus des coupures, mais rien de bien sérieux. Nous pourrons bientôt en retirer les bandages, d'ailleurs. Par contre, pour tes jambes...

Il fit une pause, et j'étais complètement suspendu à ses mots.

_...Elles ont subit beaucoup de dégâts importants. Les muscles ont été tranchés violemment et de façon symétriques, et ton tibia gauche est fracturé à de nombreux endroits. La fracture, les bleus et et les petites coupures guériront sans doute rapidement, mais...

Il sembla hésiter, ne serait-ce qu'un milliseconde, puis lâcha enfin la dure vérité;

_Il est possible que tu ne remarche jamais.

Ma tête se vida de toute pensées cohérente. Je ne ressentais plus rien; ni de l'inquiétude, ni de la colère, même pas de la tristesse. J'étais comme sans vie.

_Que l'on se comprenne bien, continua le médecin, ce n'est qu'une possibilité; tu pourrais très bien remarcher d'ici deux mois, ou dix ans, c'est totalement aléatoire.

_Merci, mais je... j'aimerais être seul.

_Je comprend. Repose toi bien surtout.

Je ne les vis pas quitter la pièce, mais je me rappelle que, peu après son départ, je me suis roulé en boule et j'ai pleuré, comme je ne l'avais jamais fais auparavant, avant de finalement m'endormir, épuisé...

__Ah ah ah ! Attrape moi si tu peux !_

_Jenna se mit à courir comme un folle, morte de rire et moi au trousse. Nous avions beau être faux jumeaux, la ressemblance était frappante: nous possédions tout deux une peau étonnement pale et sensible au soleil, pâleur rendus encore plus frappante par nos cheveux et yeux noirs. _

__Jenna ! Attend !_

_J'essayais de rattraper ma sœur, mais elle ne faisait qu'accélérer en riant. C'était une chose que nous faisions depuis tout petit; le premier arrivé pouvait choisir son lit. Comme chaque été, cette année la, nous avions décidés de partir en vacances dans les Alpes, et nous logions dans un chalet loué. La vue était magnifique, et la forêt remplis d'animaux sauvages. Tout respirait la nature, c'était tellement différent de Paris. _

_Finalement, après une dernière côte, Jenna atteint le chalet la première, encore essoufflée._

__T'as encore gagné, grognais-je, un peu jaloux. _

_Jenna ne répondit pas. Elle restait là, immobile, dos à moi et face à la porte. Un vent violent balaya la forêt, faisant s'envoler tout les oiseaux, et le ciel s'assombrit. _

__Jenna ?_

_Aucune réaction. Je m'approchais, doucement, presque au point de la toucher, puis elle se retourna brusquement et me fit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Pourtant, je n'étais pas rassuré. Pas du tout, même. _

__Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_Elle ouvrit les yeux, lentement, et son sourire se transforma en une grimace démente. Ses cheveux devinrent plus court, plus rebelle, et ses yeux étaient maintenant rouges sang. Ce n'était plus ma sœur, mon autre moi. _

__Tout va bien, merci de demander, susurra l'enfant d'une voix douce. _

_Je tombais à genoux, des larmes coulant le long de mes joues. _

__Je..._

__Bonne nuit, Nate... _sweetheart.

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup. Encore un cauchemar...

Se qui me perturbait, c'était sa présence. Car cet enfant, je le connaissais bien; c'était mon ancien meilleur ami, avant qu'il ne se fasse arrêter et mit dans un hôpital psychiatrique après avoir assassiné ses parents. Depuis, je pensais l'avoir oublier, mais apparemment non...

Bien que dans mes cauchemar, il était plus vieux, plus mature que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Et c'était si réel...

M'interrompant dans mes pensées, une infirmière apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_Nate ? Tu es réveillé ? Tiens, je t'ai apporté à manger...

_NaTe RiVeR_

Je passais trois jours sans nouvelle de l'extérieur et sans visite de médecin. Les infirmière qui s'occupaient de moi étaient toujours les deux même, et j'avais finit par en apprendre un peu sur elles; l'une s'appelait Laura, elle était d'origine Vietnamienne mais vivait en France depuis sa naissance. L'autre s'appelait Nina, elle venait de commencer à travailler comme infirmière; c'était elle qui était là à mon réveil. Mais toujours pas de nouvelles de ma famille.

Le quatrième jour, enfin, le médecin revint.

_Comment ça va, Nate ?

_Pas trop mal. Je commence à m'habituer à la vie ici.

_Tant mieux, parce-que tu risque malheureusement de reste un petit bout de temps ici.

_J'aimerais quand même avoir des nouvelles de Jenna et de mes parents.

_Tes bandages d'abord, si tu permet.

Je le laissais enlever les draps qui me couvrait, lui donnant une bonne vue sur mes jambes. Je n'étais plus sous drogues, donc je sentais mes jambes, mais faire le moindre mouvement m'arrachais un gémissement de douleur.

_Je vais retirer les bandes, ça risque de faire un peu mal.

En effet, c'était assez douloureux, mais j'essayais de ne pas le montrer. Quand les bandages étaient retirés, je pouvais avoir une bonne vue de mes blessures.

C'était la première fois depuis que j'étais là que je pouvais vraiment voir les dégâts fait à mes jambes. Elles étaient méconnaissables; aucune parcelle de peau n'avait été épargnée. Ma peau était bleu, jaune, violette ou carrément rouge selon les endroits; je ne pouvais pas voir mon mollet gauche à cause du plâtre, mais il ne devait pas être beau à voir. Ce qui restait malgré tout le plus intéressant et effrayant à la fois, c'était les deux cicatrices parallèle sur mes cuisses; encore rouges et gonflées, elles étaient étonnement symétrique.

_Bien, tu cicatrises plutôt vite. Nous pourrons te retirer ton plâtre dans cinq semaines, et d'ici la, tu ne devrais plus avoir le moindre bleus, et tes autres blessures mineurs auront disparus.

_Vous pouvez me parler de ma famille maintenant ?

Son regard devint plus triste, même distant.

_Tu sais, je ne pense pas que...

_Je me fiche a quel point la vérité est dure. Si je ne sais pas se qui c'est passer ni se qu'il sont devenus maintenant, je vais devenir fou !

Il sembla hésiter un instant, mais devant mon air résolu, il fut obliger de parler.

_D'accord. Je vais te dire ce que je sais de cette histoire. Ce que je vais te dire, c'est ce que j'ai pu lire du rapport de police, je ne suis donc pas certain que tout soit vrai. Seul toi peu savoir. Enfin... Il y a une semaine, jours pour jours, la police défonçait la porte de ta maison après que votre voisine ne dise entendre des cris. C'était un véritable carnage; tout était recouvert de sang. Le corps de ton père fut le premier retrouver, enfin, partiellement. Sa tête, son buste et son bras droit étaient encore en un morceau, gisant sur la table de la cuisine; ses deux jambes étaient plantées dans votre jardin, et personne n'a encore retrouvé le bras gauche. Les membres de ta mère se trouvaient dans le four, et son buste dans le réfrigérateur. Ta sœur était la moins abimée; son cœur lui avait été arraché de la poitrine, puis le signe japonais "ai" avait été écrit en sang sur le mur de sa chambre. Et toi... Toi, tu as été retrouvé dans le salon, délicatement couché sur le canapé, avec le visage intacte. Tête bêche, un couteau planté dans le cœur et un sourire aux lèvres, un garçon de seulement neuf ans, Yoru Izikami.

_...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Trop d'information d'un coup. Je ne savais pas si je devais être choqué, triste, en colère, désespéré... Peut-être un peu de tout. En même pas dix minutes, je venais d'apprendre que mon meilleur ami avait tué toute ma famille avant de se suicider.

Tout se qui arriva ensuite, je ne m'en rappelle pas très bien; le médecin rebanda mes plaies, puis quitta ma chambre. Je n'avais pas bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre.

Je n'ai pas non plus un seul souvenir des deux semaines qui passèrent après ce jour; je n'avais plus faim, plus l'envie de vivre. Mes cheveux autrefois d'un beau noir étaient devenu blanc, du à un choque émotionnel trop fort. Je voulais disparaître à jamais, me réveiller de ce cauchemar horrible. Mais, tout les matins, j'étais encore là, et la vérité était toujours la même. Mes souvenirs me revenaient, et mes cicatrices guérissaient; mais la douleur dans mon cœur ne se faisait que plus présente chaque jour.

Un jour, un homme demanda à me voir; il se nommait Mr. Wammy.

_Bonjour Nate.

L'homme était entré discrètement dans la chambre, et je n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence. Je répondais à son salut par un hochement de tête.

_Je ne vais pas te cacher le but de ma visite, on m'a rapporter que tu avais un QI exceptionnel et des capacités d'analyse époustouflante.

_Mon QI est de 213. Quant à mes capacités d'analyse, je n'ai pour l'instant jamais eu à les utilisées, répondis-je sans émotion. Le vieil homme m'offrit un sourire paternel, puis continua:

_Si j'ai bien compris ta situation, tu n'as plus d'endroit où allez et vivre. Évidement, une fois guéris, tu seras sans doute placé chez de la famille ou dans un orphelinat. Mais j'ai une proposition à te faire. Je finance moi-même un orphelinat pour génie, comme toi; là-bas, les enseignement sont à ton niveau. Tu peux accepter ou décliner mon offre, le choix est tien.

Je considérais la proposition. Pour moi, il n'y aucune différence. J'étais déjà mort à l'intérieur. Mais la possibilité d'être avec des enfants comme moi était tellement tentante...

Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir plus.

_J'accepte.

Et c'est comme ça que, trois mois plus tard, je me retrouvais devant la Wammy's House, dans un fauteuil roulant. La mobilité de mes jambes revenait petit à petit, mais je savais que je ne marcherais jamais comme avant.

_Bienvenue, fit Mr. Wammy. À partir de maintenant, tu t'appelleras Near.

_Near._

Je pouvais enfin commencer ma nouvelle vie.

_NaTe RiVeR_

Bon ? Mauvais ? Totalement Pourris ? Dite moi tout en me laissant une petite Review !

Il faut quand même dire que cet écrit à été réalisé entre 1h00 et 5h00 du mat', donc les fautes, y'en à plein, les typo, aussi. Si quelqu'un a le courage de me servir de Bêta-Reader, merci d'avance =.=

Le prochain chapitre, on découvre Mello :)


End file.
